Open
by TragicBlueTears
Summary: Roxas returns home only to be greeted with darkness and silence. What once use to be a loving and caring couple has faded away and left only anger and hate. RoxasXHayner.


Hi everyone! Im TBT or TragicBlueTears. I really love Kingdom Hearts and love writing stories about it, even if some of them to get a little crazy. This story just sort of popped into my head when I was listening to this song and just had to write it down. I have always wanted to do this pairing and this song just seemed to fit together. Its very short but still I hope you enjoy it.

Summary ~ Roxas returns home only to be greeted with darkness and silence. What once use to be a loving and caring couple has faded away and left only anger and hate.

Pairing ~ RoxasXHayner

Rating ~ T

Warning ~ There is some violence, suggestive drinking and this is a yaoi (boyXboy) pairing. If you have something against anyone of these things please do not read this story. I do not like flames and they will be ignored.

---------------------------------------------------

Roxas sighed as he walked into the dark lit apartment. He knew Hayner would be upset about something. Slipping off his shoes he left them by the door. He heard the light switch on in the next room. He smiled softly maybe tonight would be a good night and it would be like when they first started dating and they were in love. Roxas walked up behind Hayner who was sitting at the table and slipped his arms around his lovers shoulders. "Don't touch me" Hayner hissed in a low voice. "Hayner why cant you just tell me what's wrong" Roxas said laying his head on Hayner's shoulder. Hayner violently pulled away knocking Roxas onto the ground the chair hitting Roxas as he fell.

**Spitting fire back and forth now **

**Times have changed in just a few months **

**Neighbors complaining from the fights and **

**Why can't things be the same**

Roxas licked the blood of his bottom lip that the chair had busted. Hayner just glared down at Roxas not even flinching when he saw the blood. "I told you not to touch me" Hayner yelled down at Roxas. Roxas felt the anger build up inside of him but at the back of his mind he just wanted to run away from Hayner and the way they lived.

**And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious **

**Of what I'm gonna say **

**When I tell you I can't live this way. **

**But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane**

Roxas jumped up and threw the chair out of his way storming over to where Hayner was standing. "Why cant you just fucking open up? Huh? I want to be there for you, Hayner!" Roxas yelled.

**Why can't I get through the night **

**Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting Is it really worth it? **

**Am I all alone again? **

**Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming **

**With my mouth shut **

**When it's really open.**

Hayner had left after another screaming match. Roxas was sitting in the kitchen alone with a cold dish rag up against his bottom lip. Roxas sat staring at the table trying to hold back the tears in his eyes that were waiting to over flow.

**The only noises in my head**

** Are consumed of your voice **

**From all the pain and hatred **

**How long can you kick somebody down Before a foot breaks?**

Roxas had to get out of the house so he went to a place he knew Hayner would not be. It was a nice quite café. Hayner would never come anywhere near here. Roxas knew where Hayner was, he was at a club some where loud and crowded.

**And why can't I get through the night**

** Without another fight **

**I'm tired of the hurting Is it really worth it? **

**Am I all alone again cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming **

**With my mouth shut when it's really open.**

It was about one o'clock in the morning when the café closed and Roxas decided to go home. Maybe they could work things out. Maybe. He walked into the house and smelt alcohol strong enough to make him sway. He looked in the bathroom and just like he guessed there was Hayner throwing up into the toilet. "Hayner do you want some help" Roxas asked caringly. After a while of Hayner not answering and he had stopped vomiting enough to talk he looked up at Roxas with and evil look in his eyes.

**And I knew that you would fabricate**

** This situation just for**

** The sake of your need for attention**

Hayner stood up and walked towards Roxas and pushed him violently up against the wall. " Help? Don't you know Roxas its your fault im like this" Hayner whispered into Roxas's ear.

**And I'm sick of always being the one **

**To always break down, always melt down In the end.**

Roxas felt the tears returning to his eyes. "My fault Hayner why do you always blame me" Roxas yelled pushing Hayner away from him. "I cant live like this Hayner you don't love me anymore" Roxas said walking out of the bathroom, tears still falling from his angelic eyes.

**And maybe this time It's a sign that independence and I **

**Are finally catching on **

**I don't need you to rely on.**

Roxas walked out of the hall way, out of the house, and out of Hayner's life. Forever.

-------------------------------------------

So I hope you enjoyed that! The song was Open by Demi Lovato. I would love to hear what you have to say about this fanfiction.


End file.
